


The Last Spark (That Lit A Fire)

by donnarafiki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hero Harry Potter, Hospitalization, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, M/M, i mean it is his job to save people but you know, implied suicidal thoughts, ish anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: The stranger only cares that Draco is the last free Death Eater. She doesn’t care that he has a boyfriend who will miss him. She doesn’t care that he’s running out of energy to fight for his life. But maybe Draco doesn’t care either.





	The Last Spark (That Lit A Fire)

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't tag this as "graphic descriptions of violence, because it's not *that* extreme in my eyes. No blood or gore or broken bones. However, it's not exactly kids friendly, so read at your own risk.

Draco felt his breathing become quicker and more shallow as the tip of a wand was pressed harder against his windpipe. It caused the air to audibly wheeze in and out of his lungs, telling him that he was still alive.

For now.

“I am sorry-” He tried, but he was cut of by a stinging hex, which felt more like a curse as the pain traveled upwards into his skull and down into his spine. He cried out as the muscles in his back spasmed.

“Someone has to pay.” The woman in front of him grumbled. The lack of despair and insanity in her voice made Draco’s blood turn to ice in his veins. If the woman could do this to him cold blooded, without the usual hysteria that came with revenge crime, revenge _murder_ , then the odds of his survival were even slimmer than he’d thought.

“Someone has to pay for what they did to her. What they took from me.”

A merciless boot-heel landed on his sternum, knocking the breath out of him as he tried to scream in pain. His skinny frame did nothing to protect his bones from the hard bottom of the boot, nor did it help against the cold floor.

Fully knowing it was useless he tugged at the ropes around his wrists again. The ropes that bound his arms behind him around a rough wooden beam. The thing pushed splinters deeper into his skin every time he moved. But he couldn’t _not_ move, he _had_ to get out.

He _had_ to get out because…

Because no one else was coming for him.

No one would miss him until it was far too late to be rescued. And even if they did miss him, they wouldn’t know where he’d be. In the half dark he couldn’t see who had kidnapped him, but he knew that she was fairly calm and collected. Knew that she hadn’t lost all reason, and that she had the death of her child to avenge.

Her sixteen year old child who had died at the hands of the death eaters. And since he was the only death eater left who hadn’t been killed or kissed, he was going to take the brunt for it. Chances were, that she had him hidden well enough to have her way with him, long before anyone cared to look where he was.

Draco’s breathing steadied, calmed, when that realisation hit him. He would have to fight for himself, save his own arse, because no one else was there to do it. Of course, there were several people who would miss him eventually, his overworked boyfriend whom he hadn’t seen in over a week for example, but they’d take too long. It was just the woman and him.

Resigning to his fate, he let his head hang down as far at the wand allowed that. He knew that he _couldn’t_ fight for himself. He couldn’t find the energy in himself to fight the death this woman was threatening him with. He had one last spark of resolve at the thought that his death would be yet another blow to Harry. The man definitely didn’t deserve that.

But the resolve flickered out again when the woman spoke to him once more. Her voice was broken now, filled with cropped up grief. “Someone has to pay. She was my life, my everything, and you lot took her from me. I can’t let you get away with that. There has to be some form of punishment. Justification. Something to even up the score.”

Draco looked up through the dirty locks of hair falling in front of his face, and the complete devastation in the woman’s eyes made his heart crack. His side of the war had wrecked so many families, killed so many loved ones, destroyed so much kindness. Even three years after the final battle he still hadn’t come close to grasping even half of it.

Numbed by his own guilt, he tried to speak one more time. “I’m sorry for what I-”

But he was cut off again by a sudden blow to the head, and then everything went black.

* * *

 

“Draco can you hear me?” It came from far away. More a thought than a sound. Made up, probably. He was way too comfortable for this to be real. To be happening. He blinked. Once, twice, but it didn’t change the brightness of the white light around him. It didn’t change the dark shape hanging over him, blurry like a low quality photograph.

“Draco, I need you to wake up.” _I need you to shut up_. The voice crashed against his head now, again not a sound but not a thought either. It felt more like a hammer. And it hurt. Everything. His head, his muscled, his limbs, his bones. Sore, up to a point that it didn’t feel like it would ever heal.

“Draco, please. It’s been days. Almost a week.” _Please_. A plea. He hadn’t heard that in a long time. It reminded him of his mother, but the voice did not belong to her. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know who it did belong to.

Was it the woman from before? Her daughter? It was all very fuzzy. Draco tried to push it away and go back into his comfortable slumber. He had liked the slumber. Slumber didn’t have guilt, or pain, or choices. It just _was_ , no questions asked.

“Draco… Come back. Please. I love you.” Finally, the words became proper sounds again. Good sounds. Comforting sounds.

Sounds filled with pain. Not for him, but for the one who spoke.

It didn’t feel good at all now. A restlessness took hold of the body he’d forgotten he had. It hurt still, but less. Especially one place. One hand. It was getting kissed. Caressed. He moved it, and got more kisses in return. More words, but with less pain. He kept moving until he slumbered again.

“It was a one-off, wasn’t it? You-, you’re not coming back.” A sniff. There were more than just words now. He could feel things. Touch.

It was a bit overwhelming for a mind used to the nothingness of slumber. Things were spinning, which was odd because he wasn’t seeing anything. And then the lips were back. The kisses. “Please come back.”

But how could he come back, when he had never left?

“Draco?” Draco looked. The edges of his vision had been sharp for a while now, stinging his senses and tiring his brain. But he couldn’t fall back into slumber now. Because there was a man, looking like a boy in the door opening. A man looking like happiness. Like the sun. Like someone worth waking up for.

Acting on instinct, he moved his hand, but no kisses followed. Just silence, and then a leap. Two strong arms almost lifted him off the bed. The scent in his nostrils was unwashed, sour, and better than life. Slowly, his mind warmed up, and provided him with a name. “Harry.”

“Draco.” There was a nose in the crook of his neck. That, and a lot of wetness. “You’re awake. You’re alive.”

“Doesn’t feel like it.” His voice was raspy, soft and on the brink of failing. _Feels like heaven_. But he couldn’t say it. There was too little air, and too much emotion.

He had made it out. Survived. The woman was gone. But in the end, he hadn’t really wanted to escape. He was indescribably happy now, but also torn. Not wanting to escape death was probably not a good sign.

“But you are.” Kisses. There were the kisses again. Not on his hand this time, but on his shoulder. His neck. His face. His lips. He kissed back, shaking from the energy it cost to sit up. Harry was cupping his face now, not supporting his back. After just a few seconds his muscles gave way and he fell back.

“Sorry.” But Harry looked too ecstatic to really be sorry. His smile couldn’t be cursed off, even if Lord Voldemort himself rose from the dead to try it. Harry bend down, and more kisses followed. “You’re here. Back.”

“I never left.” He tried cupping Harry’s face, but his hands were shaking and wouldn’t oblige. His mind was way too active now to sleep though, so he just kept watching Harry’s face. It was a sight to behold. A laugh spread over his face, mixing with the disbelief in his eyes.

“You did, love. You’ve been gone for three weeks. No one thought you’d wake up anymore.” And suddenly the brilliant smile flipped to reveal more tears. Harry hugged him again, more gentle this time. “I came here to say goodbye.”

“Don’t.” It was his turn to push his face into the crook of Harry’s neck, as panic rose in his chest. “Don’t say goodbye. Don’t leave.”

“I won’t.” There were two dull thuds as Harry’s shoes fell to the floor, and then Draco wasn’t just being hugged with arms anymore. Two legs worked their way under the hospital duvet and wrapped themselves around Draco’s own. “I won’t leave.”

He let out a deep breath, shaking as he did so. Never in his life had he been so overwhelmed. He used to occlude during moments like this, but he had no energy for that now. And in some way it was nice too, to have all of his emotions hit him full force. There had been times when he hadn’t felt alive at all. Now it almost came pouring out of him.

“Promise me you’ll wake up.” Harry heaved himself up on one arm and gave him a serious. pleading look. “Promise me, Draco.”

“Of course.” _Why wouldn’t I? You’re better than any dream_. But Draco didn’t say that, just smiled at the thought and filed it away for later. For wedding vows or something. “And Harry? I love you too.”

“Thank you.” Harry blushed, and kissed his temple. “And Draco? I’m sorry I didn’t find you sooner.”

“It’s alright.” Draco pushed the thought away that in the end he’d believed no one would come for him. And worse, that he’d had peace with it. That he’d been okay with dying there, to offer some comfort to a woman driven insane by his side of the war. By his own fault. “You found me. That’s all that matters.”

He closed his eyes, sleep tugging at all his senses. Harry kissed his forehead, and helped him nestle against his chest. “Sleep well, Draco.”

“You too, Harry.” Draco mumbled, but his mind had already gone. Not into a comatose slumber though. This time he slept, properly. And he’d wake, properly, still safe in Harry’s arms.

Happy, after all, that he’d been saved.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! The summary for this fic came from a summary workshop from the drarry discord channel. Believe it or not, I based the start on a midsummer murders episode... 
> 
> And I am working on a hostage/kidnapping ish idea thing right now, so stay tuned if you're into that kind of thing! 
> 
> Kudos and comments feed my writing soul<3


End file.
